Take a Chance on Me
by CaptainAmericanna
Summary: When 22 year old Beckett Tyrell is rescued from the doomed starship, the USS Hood, by Captain James T. Kirk; she is taken aboard the USS Enterprise. She immediately takes a liking to a certain southern doctor, much to his anoyance. Set before and during STID. McCoy/OC. Rated M for language and I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek or ANY part of the Star Trek universe. Trust me if I did I would have Chris Pine and Karl Urban in my basement... None of the characters are mine except for the ones that you do not recognize mainly the friends and family(excluding already established ST characters) of my OC Beckett Tyrell**

**A/N: Hola dearies! I have decided since my Kirk/OC story is doing pretty well, I'm going to write a McCoy/OC story! So here is the first chapter, no beautiful doctor in this chapter but soon! Next chapter, I promise! Hope you enjoy! **

**Much Love,**

**Anna.**

_Damnit. _

That was all that came to my mind when I was suddenly awoken at 3 in the morning by the blaring of the Red Alert alarm. I somehow managed to stumble out of my bed and into my red uniform. I had been so happy when I had been given permission to wear pants, working in engineering and wearing a dress that barley came to my knees was a disaster waiting to happen. My many trips to the Med Bay with burns and cuts to much of my legs had been enough for me to convince Captain Archer that I needed to wear pants. I also just really hated those damned dresses.

My communicator went off as soon as my door opened and I was nearly ran over by a very large thing. He, at least I _think_ it was a he, didn't even look at me but I automatically knew what it was. Klingon. Shit. He rounded the corner down the hall and I bolted down the opposite hallway and I answered my comm.

"Tyrell you ok sweetie?!" Came the panicked voice of supervisor Lt. Commander Dvis Franks.

"Yeah Frankie I'm ok, but I just literally ran into a damn Klingon. Care to explain." I panted out as I ran into the turbolift.

"Oh you know they just decided to drop in for a pizza party." He retorted. I could practically see the smug look on his face.

"Haha you're so funny Frankie" I mocked as I exited the lift and ran to where he was standing by what used to be a pressure stabilizer.

"What the hell happened down here." I panicked looking aeound to see nearly all of engineering blown to bits and on fire.

"Those freaky headed bastards beamed here first and decided to blow the damn place up!" Frankie ran to one of the stabalizers. I followed him and looked at the computer beside him. On the computer screen I saw that the Bridge and decka 1-23 were all but totally destroyed.

"Frankie do you know if a distress signal was broadcasted?" I questioned while searching the computer for any Starships in the same system as us. I saw only one, the USS Enterprise, and they were 1 hour away at warp 9.

"I have no idea, send a distress call just in case." Frankie panted as he tried unsucessfully to stablize the ship.

I immediately opened a channel to the Enterprise and it wasn't long before I recieved a response.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" A very groggy voice replied through the channel I had opened.

"Damnit Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, yes I know what time it is, but I also know that the USS Hood is being attacked by Klingons and half of our ship including the bridge has been destroyed." I retorted in a voice that I hoped didn't sound to nervous.

"What?! Klingons have attacked the Hood?" He questioned, sounding wide awake.

"Yes Captain. We are in serious need of assistance, there are hundereds of casualties and I'm pretty sure that half of the top command is dead. Engineering is a wreck and our head engineer is having serious difficulties stabalizing the ship's power. It is only a matter of time before we loose power and life support." I replied in a shaky voice. I could hear the rough sounds of the Klingon language and I ws starting to get scared. The Klingons were not exactly the alien equivalent to neighboors with a white picket fence, and I had never come in contact with a hostel alien species.

"What is your name?" Captain Kirk questiones through the channel.

" Lieutenant Beckett Tyrell sir."

"Well Lieutenant Beckett Tyrell we are in Warp 9 now. We should reach you in a little over 45 minutes."

"Thank You so much Captain." I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Not a problem Lieutenant. Stay safe. Kirk Out." The channel went dead after that.

I looked over to see the stabilizer that Frankie had been standing at abandoned. I started to frantically look around what was left of engineering and I finally found Frankie lying under a fuel tank. I ran over to him and lied down beside him pulling my phaser out and setting it to kill.

"The Enterprise is on their way Frankie." I whispered to him. The Klingons had reentered engineering and were speaking their strange language. They were definetly strange looking creatures. Their heads were very large and they had strange lumps protruding from their oversized foreheads. In short they looked like when they were born they fell out of the ugly tree and had hit every branch on the way down, and that was the nicest thing I could say about their looks.

"Good, stay quiet Beck." Frankie mumbled quietly to me. Apperently it wasn't quiet enough for the Klingons and their hearing though. 2 of the Klingons ran over to where we had been hiding, and pulled us both out by the hair. Frankie was a man of about 50 or so, but he had longer hair than I did. The Klingon that grrabbed onto my dark curls and hoisted me into the air.

"Hello little Lieutenant, you _are_ a pretty little thing." He smirked at my writhing figure that he was levetating in the smoky air of engineering. His companion was choking Frankie and I screamed for them to stop, but it was too late. He had already dropped Frankie to the ground with a sickening crunch. I was too shocked to do anything but spit in my captures face. He dropped me to the ground and I slid to where I had dropped my phaser. Once I had my phaser I took off running up the catwalkand towards the turbolift. Big mistake Tyrell.

There were 4 huge Klingons standing in front of it, and once they saw me they ran towards me. I shot 4 shots from my phaser and all 4 of them went down. One good thing about being from Alabama was that I was raised around all sorts of weaponry, so I was a pretty damned good shot. I ran into the turbolift and hit the button to go to the loading dock. I had no clue how the lift was even still working, but it got me to the loading dock in no time. When the lift stopped I ran out only to be confronted with a hoard of those ugly bastards. I was firing like crazy and Klingons were going down one by one, that was until one of them tackled me to the ground and started beating the shit out of me.

I was on the ground when I heard a very human voice barking orders. I felt someone put their arm around me and I came face to face with a very handsome face.

"Captain Kirk?" I questioned after I spit a little bit of blood out of my mouth.

He nodded before saying "Lietuenant Tyrell." it was my turn to nod.

"What happened to all these bastards he said gesturing to the multiple dead Klingons lying all over the dock. I simply waved my phaser in the air ans smirked at his shocked face.

"Well done Lieutenant. Do you know if there are any other survivors?" He questioned while barking orders to a team of about 10 people.

"I have no idea sir, all of engineering is dead I'm the last of them. The bridge and decks 1-23 were destroyed, so its doubtful many people survived." I mumbled as I started to feel dizzy. If the Captain hadn't been standing there to catch me I would have fallen to the ground.

"We have to get you to the Enterprise, you look rough. 2 to beam to Med Bay Scotty. Beam us up." He spoke into his comm.

That was the last thing I remembered before I saw nothing but darkness.

**A/N: So what did y'all think? Review, follow, favorite! I promise it will pick up after this. We have a pretty, Southern, grumpy Doctor coming up next!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anna**


End file.
